


The Life After

by luc_of_the_lum



Series: Women of Breaking Bad [6]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Ozymandius, Relationship between Marie and Flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luc_of_the_lum/pseuds/luc_of_the_lum
Summary: Marie and Flynn spend time together post-Ozymandius.
Relationships: Hank Schrader/Marie Schrader, Marie Schrader & Walter "Flynn" White Jr.
Series: Women of Breaking Bad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755115
Kudos: 9





	The Life After

Marie returns to week five weeks after Hank’s death to a break room filled with uneasy stares and swallowed words. People look at her differently now that she’s a widow and, to top it all off, she’s the sister-in-law to one of the infamous criminals in New Mexican history.

One of the first things she realizes after Hank’s death is how huge her house is, how much space there is -- that the walls are capable of subsuming you if you’re not careful. She hasn’t had company since Hank’s died, not even Skyler -- especially not Skyler. She paces through the hallways of her house. She remembers a time when Flynn would watch TV in the living room as she would stand looking out the window at the Sandia mountains, cradling Holly. 

Skyler’s her family left since Mom and Dad passed away, but she can’t stand to see her sister’s face. The reasonable part of her knows it's not really Skyler’s fault, but nonetheless, she resents her. 

\---

Flynn visits her house for the first time since Hank’s funeral at the beginning of December. There was no snow at the ground yet, but the air was sharp and cold -- the prelude to a snowstorm that would occur later that night. 

Marie can’t stop the deluge of words when she sees Flynn standing on her front doorstep. “Come in, come in.” The outside world is very quiet all of a sudden. “It’s so nice to see you. I wasn’t expecting to have anyone over so I didn’t clean up. You’re welcome in, of course, though. You’re always welcome over. Your sister Holly, too. I always have space for you two. It looks like you’ve gotten taller. Have you g-”

“Aunt Marie.” Flynn cuts her off. “Can I stay over tonight?”

Her heart spikes. She doesn’t want to face any repercussions with Skyler, but, at this point, fuck the repercussions with Skyler.

“Of course.”

\---

As time goes on, Flynn begins to stay over at her house more and more often. And despite her worries about Skyler, she hasn’t gotten any pushback from her sister. Perhaps she’s finally realized that Marie’s house is a better environment for her children. A bit late, if you ask her.

Marie’s chatter quickly dies away -- replaced by a sullen silence that lingers between the two of them. What can she possibly say? Anything she _could_ say would just make the situation worse. 

And they continue like this -- in silence -- until one day, when Flynn’s staying over at her house and she catches him examining her shelf of photos. She hasn’t even dared to glance at it since Hank died. 

In his hands is a picture of Hank and Walt, smiling and standing together. Marie’s stomach turns with revulsion. “My dad… he’s… he’s a murderer.”

The statement’s true enough, but she doesn’t imagine it’s a comforting sentiment. 

On the tip of her tongue sits a repudiation she can’t voice. So, instead, she pulls Flynn in for a hug. She thinks about Skyler. The pictures of Walt sitting in her room, haunting her. 

\---

“Mom wants to see you,” Flynn blurts out as the two of them sit on the couch, waiting for the movie to load. 

Marie blinks. “I don’t know if I want to see her.”

Belatedly, Marie realizes how insensitive she’s coming off. “Sorry,” she murmurs. 

“I...it’s okay, Aunt Marie.” Flynn shuffles his hands. “It’s hard for me to see Mom, too.”

For a brief moment, it’s as if Marie’s heart is being hollowed out with an ice cream scoop. Marie’s been lonely these past few months, but so has Skyler. Maybe even more than she. “Your mother needs you, Flynn.”

“I just… I don’t know what to say to her.” Flynn pauses. “Everything with Dad. I don’t understand how she could just let him do that.”

“It’s not her fault, Flynn,” Marie croaks out. She rubs her trembling hands over her jeans. “Your mom was trying to protect you.”

“Well, she didn’t! She didn’t protect me!”

“ _Flynn_.” Marie reprimands. 

“Yeah.” Flynn looks down, face red with shame. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s hard.”

“Yeah.” Marie crumples the blanket in her laps in her hands. “I know. It is.”


End file.
